MARINOBIHope
by akumu keayo
Summary: [MÄR] Naruto is chosen to enter the world of MAR, just as Ginta, and Danna before him. But of course, this is slightly different. It's a different ARM, and Naruto didn't have any Mar dreams. Yet Sasuke is left behind...? Let's see what Naruto can do?


Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

MAR Heaven © Nobuyuki Anzai

I had been reading the manga of MAR Heaven for a while, now. I'm on the 7th volume. urusai, I'm tight on money. When I saw Toonami's _horrible_ releases; MAR and Prince of Tennis, I shuddered. The dub is horrible! I had seen one of the Ops/EDs on yotube before, but I had never seen an episode. So, skipping to where I estimated the manga left me, I began watching. And noticed this: Ginta's Japanese voice sounds so much like Naruto's! I can't tell if they're the same person, though I can't rule that out! If you added dattebayo on the ends of Ginta's sentences, you'd practically have Naruto-chan! Of course, the voice actor altered their voice for the occasion. So I came up with this! I'm really excited! This is basically off the top of my head. I haven't updated or written anything in quite a while, and I love what people say about my stories. Even if no one reviews, that's okay. As long as I know people are still reading it. though reviews help me when I'm in a tight spot, or what I need to get better on _**K**eep in mind this is the mangas of the two warped together. _I haven't seen much of the MAR anime, and the Naruto one is filled with so many fillers! though I love them so. Also, keep in mind I'll most likely refer to a filler or two. So, if you read through this, 'rigato. If you didn't; read on, then die. Sorry for ranting.

If you really despise Naruto, then why are you here? But if you get bored, skip down to the bold **(1)**. And don't forget to READ UNTIL Naruto wakes up! Thanks.

Welcome… to my world. –spreads hands–

**Yashaimasu! Ta Enter!**

MARNOBI-Hope

"Good bye! Please take care of Naruto."

"He pushed his body to the limit. I don't think he'll be able to move today."

"Okay, let's go." That voice was the old man's. No doubt about it. Tazuna.

----

Elsewhere

----

"Is the ambush ready?" That chocolate man demanded, slumped lazily on a couch. He began yelling through the walkie-talkie, as it dropped to the wood.

"Haku, shall we go?"

"Yes."

----

Tazuna's house

----

"_Soon, we shall connect." _Naruto, startled; rolled off the futon. "OOF. What… who was that…?" Naruto exchanged glances with the walls. '_That sure was weird…'_ With that foxish squint of his, he glanced at the clock.

"AAAAAAH!!!! I overslept!" The loud blonde burst through the doorway, still wearing his dog sleeping-hat. "Hey! Hey! Where's everyone!?"

"Oh, Naruto. You're already awake?" Tsunami uttered. "Sensei said that you should rest."

"I knew it! They left me behind!" He rushed off, throwing off his hat.

-----

"Inari! Help me with the dishes!" Said kid replied; in the bathroom.

Outside, two men smirked. You know how it goes from here.

-----

'_The mist; here they come.'_ Sasuke shook, bearing his kunai.

"I see you're still with those brats." The voice groaned from the mist. "And he's shaking again… poor kid…"

"I'm shaking from excitement!" as he should, Sasuke replied, smirking. After recognition from Kakashi, he shot forward, felling the water clones.

"It looks like a rival has appeared, eh Haku?" Zabuza didn't even look to Haku.

"It does."

Kakashi made his obvious statement, as Tazuna added.

"I'll fight him." Sasuke growled. (a/n: show off -pouts-) Skipping Sakura's swooning…-

"An impressive young man. Though water clones only have 1/10th of the original strength…-"

"But we have gained the first advantage. Go!"

Haku obeyed.

------

Meaningless conversations later...

------

The metallic sound of two weapons clashing rang as Sasuke and Haku exchanged blows. Kakashi jumped back, covering Tazuna.

"Sakura! Step in front of Tazuna and don't leave my side!" Sakura followed suit. "Let Sasuke handle this." Haku spoke next.

"I don't want to have to kill you." Haku's sonbon and Sasuke's kunai shook; holding the other at bay. "But I don't think you'll stand down."

"Don't be a fool."

-----

Naruto, exchanging ways with Inari and saving his ass and his mother's, now stood by, waiting for the right time. _'Somehow, though, I feel like someone's watching me…'_

----

Haku's Ice Mirrors stood all about Sasuke, trapping him in a frosty cage. He already had been scratched and battered, Haku weaving in and out of his mirrors faster than the eye could see; 'millions' of sonbon thrown at him. But there stood Naruto, ignored outside his new prison, just newly abandoned by Haku. _"Uzumaki Naruto has finally arrived!"_ As Sasuke quickly pondered over what to do next as a Shinobi should, he was being watched patiently by his opponent.

"Oi! I came to save you." Sasuke jumped, spinning wildly around. Naruto chuckled. "Smart, huh? I snuck in while that guy wasn't lookin'."

"Urk! Naruto! You idiot! Now we're both stuck in here! Fine! I don't care anymore!" The dragon stood earth-like, building up chakra. _'Grand Fireball no Jutsu!'_

As the smoke cleared, the mirrors remained as they were. "You can't melt my mirrors. Not like that." After Naruto used Kage Bunshin, and failed miserably of course, Haku explained. Kakashi following after that.

"Dammit… So What!?" Haku looked down at the ruffled blonde. "I'm not gonna die here. I have a dream I have to fulfill."

"_To be the best ninja in the village and have everyone acknowledge me!"_

I may not be acting fair, but a Shinobi's or any life isn't fair, so deal. We'll skip Haku's dream speech. hehe. I have a dream.

"All we're doing is running around!" Naruto stood again, the wounds now fresh.

**(1)**

"Most likely the longer this fight goes, the better you'll be able to read my movements." Haku spoke to himself. "If you're starting to catch on…" He switched to his thoughts. _'I'll use that kid to bring him to me.'_ Haku's image rushed out of the mirror, full-out on hitting his target.

'_What!? At Naruto!?' _Sasuke frantically rushed over. _'Please make it in time!'_

"…?! What? He's…" The blood-lined girlboy passed right through to the mirror opposite him. "I missed? No…. they're gone."

"_Connected."_

'_Eh!? It's… that voice again!'_

"Oi, Naruto. What's going on?" Sasuke looked to his right, then left. "That guy disappeared."

"You don't see it?" Two giant columns protruded out of the used-to-be bridge. A lion's head appeared above it, a hood covering it's ears, and a giant stone collar decorating it's neck.

"A stone… gate?"

'_What th' hell's going on?!'_ The 'gate' twisted a spinning top, colored in numbers. It slowed, and stopped on guess…-

"_It says one. Only one may enter."_ It growled. Sasuke smirked.

"I guess that means me." He stood, taking a nonchalant pose. "Alright, where you taking me?" The lion snorted.

"_Not you, fool."_

"Urk…" Sasuke, caught off guard, stepped back. _"But I'm so used to being the one that's wanted…! Everyone thinks I'm cool! As if he could mean Naruto..!"_

The Lion gate pointed, as Naruto raised an eyebrow. _"He."_

Naruto chuckled, then jumped into the air. "Yosh-dattebayo! Finally! I'm realized! Heh Heh!"

"Don't be an idiot…! We don't even know where that…thing leads!" Sasuke pointed accusingly, slightly snarling. Naruto merely threw his arms behind his head.

"So?"

Sasuke sighed, lowering his arm. _'That dolt.'_

The doors to the gate grew transparent, and shown through was trees, and green. Rocks, gryffins, dragons, and giants. Naruto gasped.

"Another… world?" The lion nodded. How stone nods, we'll never understand. _'At least, not until I try out that place.'_

"_Do you wish to enter?"_ Naruto smirked; foxily.

"Of course!" Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke… I'll come back. And I'll fight you, and beat you!" Sasuke returned the smirk.

"What about the mission? You dropping out on me? Sakura'll kill you."

"Don't worry about it! Sakura turns me black 'n' blue all the time!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever." Naruto stuck out his thumb, and ran off.

'_Whatever trouble he's getting into, not even hell knows.' _The prodigee grunted, his features turning sour. _'Since I couldn't see that place. And…-' _The darkness lifted, and the before scenery reared it's head. _'There's someone I have to finish.'_ He readied his Shuriken.

----

C'nt

You like? Please tell. I think it went a bit too fast, but I figured 30+ minutes of words would be boring. I'll be working on this, though I had a hard time starting it. This is merely the prologue. Though I dare not call it that, since no one reads those things. o .o; So I go with this. It's… an explanatory. No wait—

Damn there's just no way around it. (sigh) Soka.

Please wait for my next chapter. I enjoy playing with people's lives, and stories.

-AK


End file.
